Le piège
by Servania
Summary: Amu n'aime pas Ikuto. Elle en est certaine. Pourtant... Pourquoi fonce-t-elle tête baissée dans ce piège lorsqu'elle croit à une invitation de ce chat pervers?


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "invitation" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Titre : **Le piège

**Résumé : **Amu n'aime pas Ikuto. Elle en est certaine. Pourtant... Pourquoi fonce-t-elle tête baissée dans ce piège lorsqu'elle croit à une invitation de ce chat pervers?

* * *

Retrouve-moi au parc, ce soir, vers 22h.

Il faut qu'on parle. De nous.

Ikuto

Amu lisait et relisait la lettre trouvée à sa fenêtre le matin même. Elle avait chercher encore et encore mais rien dans ces mots ne pouvait sous-entendre quoi que ce soit. Cela n'avait aucun sens! Ce stupide chat, son ennemi, celui qui travaillait pour Easter, que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire? Qu'entendait-il par parler "de nous"? Et surtout, pourquoi je coeur de la jeune fille s'était-il mit à battre si fort en lisant cette invitation?

* Ca suffit, là! Je suis amoureuse de Tadase, point, à la ligne! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut encore se moquer de moi? J'ai été gentille avec lui alors pourquoi il cherche encore à me mentir? *

Amu se retournait ces questions dans sa tête, refusant de les partager avec ses quatre shugo chara qui n'en pouvaient plus de ce mutisme. Elles attendaient en se rongeant les sangs, assises sur la comode, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit tant la tension était forte dans la chambre. Amu, adossée à la fenêtre qui montrait un reste de soleil se couchant derrière l'horizon, finit par croiser les bras, décidée.

- C'est facile! Je n'irai pas!

Sa décision fut saluée par des cris d'incompréhension de la part des quatre filles.

- Tu veux rire? S'écria Ran. Mais pourquoi?

- T'arrête pas de t'interroger depuis ce matin, fit Miki. Tu ne veux pas lui poser tes questions?

- Si c'est pour qu'il se moque de moi encore une fois en me disant qu'il m'aime, non merci! Il me l'a déjà faite, celle-là!

La shugo chara bleue avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu n'as pas envisagé qu'il ne mentait peut-être pas?

Amu la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

- Miki, je ne suis pas forcément comme toi. Je sais quand même si il y a quelque chose entre moi et un garçon! Toi, tu passe ton temps à t'enticher de tous les shugo charas qui passent!

Miki laissa tomber et s'éloigna, énervée. Amu la laissa faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se disputaient au sujet des garçons et ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière! Mais tout de même... Elle avait peut-être raison? Et si Ikuto était vraiment... Non, c'était ridicule!

Une heure plus tard, Amu était assise au bord de la fontaine du parc, les quatre filles cachées dans leurs oeufs. Elle était venue, finalement, à la grande joie collective. Elle ignorait bien pourquoi Ran, Miki, Sue et Dia appréciaient autant Yoru, le shugo chara d'Ikuto, mais, à bien y réfléchir, ça ne changeait rien. Elle lui parlerait, soit, mais ensuite les choses seraient claires entre eux! Quite à lui mettre un rateau! Du moins, à le repousser en douceur. Ou peut-être à ne rien dire... Oui, c'était peut-être mieux?

Un peu plus loin, dissimulés dans un buisson, trois scientifiques du dimanche observaient la jeune fille avec des yeux brillants.

- C'est incroyable! Elle a mordu à l'hameçon!

- C'était bien plus facile que je l'aurais cru!

- Le chef avait raison, Ikuto est bien important pour elle...

- On s'en fiche! Tu vois ses oeufs?

- Je crois qu'ils sont dans le sac rouge qu'elle porte.

- Parfait, on en a besoin pour la prochaine expérience!

- Comment tu veux lui prendre maintenant?

- Facile!

Et voilà que l'un d'entre eux sortit un enregistreur de sa poche et appuya sur la touche "play". Un morceau de violon sortit du petit haut-parleur et vint chatouiller les oreilles d'Amu qui attendait nerveusement. Amu leva la tête, reconnaissant l'air doux et mélancolique. C'est Ikuto, elle en est certaine! Elle tourna la tête, tachant de repèrer la source du bruit. Mais pourquoi cela venait-il des buissons? Elle commença à se douter de quelque chose...

Plus loin, les scientifiques attendaient, dissimulés derrière les feuilles, que cette jeune fille leur tombe dans les bras. Pour ne pas se faire repèrer, il s'étaient cachés davantage, certains qu'elle tombera dans leurs filets. Il n'entendirent pas le léger bruit qu'elle fit en les contournant, ils ne la virent pas lorsqu'elle s'approcha par derrière. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle comprit le piège et voulut s'enfuir qu'ils entendirent les brindilles craquer.

- On cherche à s'échapper, petite?

Trois adultes contre une enfant, le combat n'est pas équitable, quand bien même cette enfant possède quatre shugo charas enfermées dans son sac. Sac qui se retrouva bien vite entre les mains du trio.

- Gomen, petite, mais on en a besoin!

- Retourne te coucher! Tu dois avoir école demain, non?

Ils commencèrent à partir en riant, les oeufs du coeurs entre les mains. Empêtrée dans les feuillages, Amu voulut les rattraper mais ils étaient déjà loin... Sa vue commença à s'embuer de larmes à l'idée de s'être faite avoir si facilement. A l'idée d'avoir perdu ce qu'elle était, ses personnalités... C'est alors qu'un miracle se produisit.

Vous connaissez les contes de fée? Lorsqu'à la fin, la princesse est sauvée par un prince charmant sur son cheval blanc et vit heureuse avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Là, en l'occurance, le prince charmant était un chat noir avec de longues griffes et la princesse ressemblait à une sauvage avec ses feuilles dans les cheveux. Les trois affreux s'égaillèrent dans la nuit, furieux de s'être laissé vaincre encore une fois.

- Eh bien, tu es perdue? Lança Ikuto en lui tendant son sac.

Amu le prit, l'ouvrit et vérifia. Soulagement. Aucune ne manque. Elle lève les yeux vers son sauveur qui s'apprète déjà à partir, nonchalament.

- A... Attend!

- Quoi?

Amu hésite. Non, finalement ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Non, c'est pas grave. Merci.

Le jeune garçon hausse les épaule et part, sans se retourner. Amu sourit. Finalement, c'était bel et bien un rendez-vous...


End file.
